One Step at a Time
by Unbowed-Unbent-Unbroken
Summary: Missing scene between Dale and Andrea at the CDC in the season 1 finale. Great Dale/Andrea scene better writters than me should also write about it :D


Dale was walking back to his room, feeling better than he had in what seemed like forever. The CDC was everything Rick had said it would be and everyone seemed so happy. They had finally got a good meal, a nice hot shower and for the first time since this all began, they could finally feel safe. He was about to go into his room when he heard coughing and hacking from the room across the hall from his.

"Andrea?" brows knit in concern, he called out gently. His concern for her grew when she didn't reply back. He knocked on her door and when he still got no reply he opened it cautiously. He scanned the room and saw her bent over the toilet. He rushed to her side and knelt beside her, rubbing her back and saying words of comfort to help soothe her as she threw up her dinner. When she finished she flushed the toilet and retreated against the back wall, crying.

"Everything's gone" she said tears falling freely.

"It's always better going down than coming up" Dale said lightheartedly.

"I don't mean the wine Dale. It's over. There's nothing left…Don't you see that?" Dale could see the last bit of hope Andrea had left flicker away.

"I see a chance to make a new start" Dale said.

"Oh my God, Dale. Dale, didn't you see the look on Jenner's face? Hear what I'm saying, there's nothing left"

"I don't believe that. Andrea, look where we are. We finally have a place where we don't have to sleep with one eye open or constantly look over our shoulders, a place where we can finally feel safe and secure. We can be happy here."

"Dale, there is nothing! There are no scientists looking for a cure, there's no military to protect us, there's nothing! Yes we're at the CDC but how long can we actually stay here? What do we do when the food runs out? Or those generators Jenner was talking about? I mean look around Dale, all the doctors and scientists left! This is the CDC for God's sake! It's supposed to protect us from diseases and things like this and everyone who worked here fled, you heard Jenner some of them even committed suicide! They knew there was no hope and we're all a bunch of fools for tricking ourselves into thinking that we could find any hope here. Tell me Dale, what is it we keep fighting for? Everyone you or I have ever known is dead and all that's left for any of us is death."

Dale just looked at her for a long time before he got up and held his hands out to Andrea, she took his hands and he helped her up. He led her into the other room and sat down on the cot. He pulled gently on her arms, indicating for her to sit next to him.

Still holding her hands he said, "Andrea there's still hope for all of us. We can't be sure that there's nobody left. We don't know if this thing got to other countries. There could someone out there right now who found a cure. Even if there isn't we can't just give up. There's always a chance if we fight for it. We can start a new life here; we have a secure shelter and we can always go scout out the area and get any supplies that we may need from nearby stores. We'll talk to Jenner tomorrow and figure everything out, we can make this work I know we can. You know, when my wife died my whole world came crumbling down, I thought my life was over and there were times when I wish it was…that is until I met you and this group of people. You and this whole group gave me something to fight for again…I know that with Amy gone it feels like there's nothing left for you…" She turned away from him and looked down, trying to hide her tears. Dale tilted his head to look at her, he reached up and wiped her tears away and then took her hand in his again before continuing.

"…but we're all here for you and as long as we stick together we can pull through this. I know it's hard but we keep going for the ones we love so that they will want to keep going. I can't promise that everything is going to be okay or that things will go back to the way they were but I can promise you this, I will always be here for you and I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe…"

"I just…I don't know if I can do this" Andrea said, looking Dale in the eye. There was so much sorrow and pain in her eyes, Dale could feel his heart shatter.

"I know you can do this Andrea. If we all take care of each other we'll be okay…I heard once, that to get through the hardest journey we need take only one step at a time, but we must keep on stepping."

"Amy was right, you are so weird." She replied giving him a small smile, Dale smiled back.

"So what do you say? Are we in this together?"

Andrea looked down at their still joined hands, nodded and said, "until the end."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah…and thank you…you know, for caring"

"Always. I guess we should be getting some sleep now, good night Andrea." He said giving her hands a small squeeze before getting up to leave. He just reached the door when Andrea called out to him, "Dale!"

"Ya?" he said turning around to face her.

"Would you…would you maybe stay here tonight? I just…you don't have to… I just would feel better if you were here that's all" she said looking down in embarrassment.

Completely thrown off guard, Dale didn't really know how to respond.

"Uh… of course… if you want me to" unsure of how to proceed Dale sat down carefully at the edge of the cot, he turned back to Andrea who was lying down, she sat up a bit and met his eye and with an unspoken invitation he moved to lay beside her. Dale put his arms behind his head, lost in his thoughts he was startled when Andrea turned into him resting her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest.

She sighed and said, "Thank you, Dale"

Dale wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer and said, "anything for you Andrea."


End file.
